


A Trace of You

by A8INNN



Category: A'TIN, SB19 (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, STELLJUN SB19
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A8INNN/pseuds/A8INNN
Summary: All of the traces of you remind me of being in love with you... Sejun, I love you as my man but you love me as your brother and member, maybe after this lifetime baka magkaroon ng ikaw at ako.Sejun, ikaw yung Tilaluha ko. You are my love but i can't have. -Stellvester Ajero
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	A Trace of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sb19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb19/gifts).



disclaimer; this story is an alternate universe one shot + please play: Tilaluha when reading this;

\------

A TRACE OF YOU 

Stellvester Ajero's Point of View;

He was 22 and I was 21.

We both enter the same company around 2016.

He caught my attention in every way he do.

I love him but he doesn't feel the same thing.

He can dance, sing, rap, compose and create his own rythm, I love everything about him.

I never know that it was love at first sight.

It's been four years since i fall in love with him.

"Pre, Kanina ka pa nakatitig diyan, Mamaya matunaw na yan," sabi ni Ken at umupo sa tabi niya. Pinakatitigan niya ang taong matagal nang pinapangarap habang nakikipag biruan sa ibang kasama.

" 'Wag ka maingay baka makinig ka." saway niya rito. Bigla namang tumingin sa gawi nila si Sejun at nginitian sila. Nag- init bigla ang pisngi niya.

"Kilig siya oh," sabi ni Ken habang sinusundot sundot ang tagiliran niya.

"Tigilan mo nga ko! Doon ka kay Jah, Ang harot mo," kunwaring naiinis na sabi niya sa kaibigan.

"Pero pre, Biruin mo yun. Its been so many years na gusto mo siya pero bakit di ka magtapat ng pagsintang pururot mo sa kanya?," pabirong sabi ni Ken sa kanya at tumawa. Kung madali lang magsabi ng nararamdaman baka matagal ko nang nagawa yun.

"Hindi ko alam, Ken. Ayos na ko sa ganto na matitigan siya sa malayo. I know he's near but so far and hard to achieve." malungkot pero totoo. Malapit lang ito sa kanya pero bakit ramdam niya ang layo.

"Tama na ang break, Rehearsal na." sabi sa kanila ni Ate Rappl.

As the day passed by, We keep on practicing and rehearsing for our upcoming events. Sobrang tight ng schedule dahil madaming invitation and guesting for us. I never know na aabot kami sa ganito, Lahat ng pagod, hirap sa training nakaya namin for our dream pero isa lang naman ang pangarap ko, si Sejun.

"Nakakapagod." sabi ni Sejun at umupo sa tabi ko at binigay sakin ang bottled water na ininuman niya. Wtf? Indirect kiss to pre!

Pinakatitigan ko ang bote pagkatapos uminom ng may sumiko sakin. 

"Natulala kana diyan?" tanong niya sakin. Umiling naman ako at nanatiling tahimik.

What if? may pag asa ako sa kanya. What if..

"Recently, Ang tahimik mo. What's on your mind, Stell? Care to share?" nakangiting sabi niya sakin. If i share would you care? I love the way he smile but it was painfully bright.

Everytime i'm with him, I see him. It's painful to have unrequited love and from the day of our trainee days, when you first talked to me, you become my world and reality. A sad reality.

"Nah, I'm fine. 'wag mo kong pansinin, Pagod lang ako." sabi ko sa kanya at naglakad palayo palabas ng training room.

"Maybe it's best for us to keep distance, I know magtataka ka pero masakit na." I feel a pang of pain in my chest and it's suffocating.

Maybe its the best for us... Tumingin ako muli sa pinto ng training room at nakita ko siyang nakatingin sakin at kumaway. Ngitian ko siya.

Pagbalik ko nang training room ay may inanounce si Ate Rappl.

"Later guys, Magmemenpa kayo sa mga sns accounts natin, for line up. Stell sa tiktok ka, Sejun sa facebook, Ken sa twitter, Josh sa Youtube and lastly si Jah sa instagram. Mamayang 7pm ready your smartphone or pc okay? Ayun lang. Pahinga na kayo para mamaya." sabi ni Ate Rappl at umalis na.

Pumatak ang 7pm at nagstart na kami mag menpa, i'm happy especially when we get witty comments and pag sinasabi nilang mag ingat kami, nakakataba ng puso.

Pagkatapos ng menpa ay tsineck ko muna yung mga reply ng nila sa fans, di ko mapigilang tumawa dahil sa mga reply nila. Mga loko loko talaga 'tong mga ka member ko.

Last app that i check is Facebook where Sejun do his menpa. I keep scrolling and stopped after one comment and reply caught my attention.

A fan ask "Sejun, Kinikilig ka rin ba kapag siniship ka namin kay Stell?" biglang huminto ang pintig ng puso sa comment na 'to ng makita ko ang reply niya. 

he replied "[#SB19_SEJUN] Hindi po. Pero masaya ako pag masaya kayo." My mind went blank when i saw his reply. 

Hindi po.

Hindi po.

Hindi po.

Fuck. It hurts. Simple reply end everything.

His reply keep on echoing in my mind, Good thing na nasa bahay na ko at nasa kwarto. I can't help but to cry. I let my heart cry all the pain in that simple reply. 

Wala talagang pag asa. Wala. You and Me will never happen in this lifetime. Maybe i need to move on. Natawa ko bigla dahil sa pag ayos ng luha, umagos din ang ulan. It reminds me of our song Tilaluha. 

Tilaluha reminds me of everything, A story of unrequited love and a love that you'll never have. I watch some of our fanmade videos and memories keep flooding on my mind and my tears keep on falling, i never know that being in love with you will hurt this much.

Unti-unting lunurin ang aking nadarama  
O buhos ng ulan, 'wag ng tumila pa  
Paano nga ba mapapawi, labis na pagdurusa?  
Kung wala nang pag-asa, turuan mo naman akong limutin ka~

I suddenly remembered we have a lot of photos together i immidiately delete all of it, I need to remove all the traces we have together, Everytime i close my eyes all i see is your face and happy memories and all i need is to delete all of your traces and remain as your friend.

All of the traces of you remind me of being in love with you... Sejun, I love you as my man but you love me as your brother and member, maybe after this lifetime baka magkaroon ng ikaw at ako.

Sejun, ikaw yung Tilaluha ko. You are my love but i can't have. 

END...  
\-----

A TRACE OF YOU IS ONE SHOT AU OF SB19 STELL AND SEJUN 

\---  
please do follow me on wattpad at A8INNN, thank you^^


End file.
